Strawberry Garter
|-|Strawberry Garter= |-|Marron= Summary Strawberry Garter is a Dealer, one of the human players of Money (Game) Master, the world's biggest online game. She's the owner of one of the soccer club teams that operate in Money (Game) Master’s Summer City, the Leviathans. She and her team have a piece of Criminal AO's Inheritance, which they use to remain in the R-class professional league instead of dropping to the amateur N-class whenever the team results decline by blackmailing rival teams. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | 9-C Name: Strawberry Garter (real name unknown) | Marron Origin: Magisterus Bad Trip Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Dealer | Magisterus, Empusa Powers and Abilities: Skilled gun user, expert driver | Skilled gun user, skilled driver, superhuman calculation abilities Attack Potency: Wall level (Wields #DragonGod.err) | Street level Speed: Athletic Human | Athletic Human Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown | Unknown Durability: Street level (Comparable to Kaname Suou, walked off a collision with a truck and was also still able to stand up and barely walk after a head on collision between the fire truck she was driving and Suou's crane truck that sent her flying through the air) | Street level Stamina: Above average Range: Standard melee range, 2000-3000 meters with #DragonGod.err | Standard melee range, tens of meters with sawed off shotgun Standard Equipment: #DragonGod.err, various clothing and jewels that grant Skills, smartphone, monster buggy. | Sawed-off shotgun. Intelligence: Above average, went from being the owner of a small family bento shop in the real world to the rich influential owner of a professional soccer team in Money (Game) Master earning millions of Snow after sabotaging and kicking out the former owner | Average, superhuman calculation abilities Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses Notable Attacks/Techniques: Skills: Skills are abilities or bonuses granted to a Dealer by equipment such as weapons, clothing, and jewels. These skills can include things like auto-aim or the ability to see through walls and can buff the user’s physical strength or increase their ability to make calculations. Strawberry Garters's skills are mostly unknown, but they include off-roading Skills to improve driving, although she usually leaves driving up to her Magisterus, Marron. Marron: All Dealers have an AI partner called a Magisterus. All Magisteri take a female mythological or fantasy-based form. Strawberry Garter's Magisterus, for example, is an Empusa named Marron. As AI, Magisteri have advanced calculation capabilities and a high ability to process data, so they act as support for their Dealers during trading and help them by offering map guidance, acquisition of financial data, programmed buying and selling, and other data services. Magisteri can only use the possessions and money of their own Dealer. They also share the Skills and parameters of their Dealer. * Temple: Magisteri have a Temple, a vehicle owned by their Dealer that they can drive and control. Marron's Temple is a monstrous four-wheel-drive two-seater buggy with tires taller than a person capable of crushing smaller vehicles such as bulletproof cars. * Down: If a Magisterus receives a fatal wound they won't die, but instead they'll 'freeze' for a set period of time as they recover. The time until recovery varies based on the severity of the injury, from a few minutes to a maximum of an hour. Key: Strawberry Garter | Marron Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Magisterus Bad Trip Category:Humans Category:Gun Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Adults Category:Leaders Category:Antagonists Category:Tier 9